Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-104149 (=JP2003104149) discloses a conventional parking assistant (parking support device) using an air scape image showing a vehicle viewed from the sky which is an imaginary viewpoint, where the air scape image is taken by shooting the vehicle surroundings with a plurality of cameras and making a coordinates conversion of the thus obtained image. The above parking assistant senses parking target position information as a parking space, calculates rearward movement starting position information as a position passed by a vehicle for moving the vehicle to the parking target position, calculates estimated track lines of the vehicle and superposes the results on the air scape image, to thereby provide the driver with the above information. The above operations assist the driver to park the vehicle.